I hate everything about you
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Just a cute little song fic. Sweeney and Lovett get into an argument and cant sleep afterwards, they end up thinking about there fellings for one another and finally confront one another in the pie shop. ONE SHOT. sweenett


Sweeney Todd was awake, staring up at the sun bleached wood above him

.

.

Sweeney Todd was awake, staring up at the sun bleached wood above him. He couldn't sleep, instead his mind was filled with thought of the baker. Yes. Her. They had had a fight tonight. He didn't even remember what it was about. She had said something that set him off and he had thrown her against the wall and pressed his razor to that slender, pale throat, whispering threats in her ear.

He hadn't meant to do it. He just liked the fear in her eyes, the way her breath would come in short burst at he held his "friend" to her, the way when he was standing really close he could hear her little heart beat so loudly. He had never actually cut her before, he didn't really think he'd ever intended to.

But tonight as he stood there he had pressed just a little too hard, silver slipping effortlessly into alabaster skin. Those wide hazle eyes had grown wide, tears slipping into the corner, absolute terror filling them. She had wimpered begging him not to kill her.

He hadn't responded, instead, his gaze was captivated by the sight of her dark red blood flowing from her skin, down his blade and onto his own ashen hand. She had pushed him, hard, but the barber hadn't moved, so transfixed by the sight before him. She had the darkest, richest blood he'd ever seen. She was crying in earnest by then fearing the worse

It was the scream of his name that had got his attention. Toby stood in the doorway, frightened by what he saw the barber doing to his beloved Mrs. Lovett. Coming to his sense he had backed up, letting her slip from his grasp and growling at the boy it was past his bedtime. Toby had responded he hadn't wanted to go to sleep until Mrs. Lovett was back down stairs. As the two of them left he realized something he had never seen her cry before. It was like diamonds had slid down her face to join the rubies at her neck. and almost before he noticed what he was doing his tong was upon the stained blade, eyes still on the door.

As he lay there, hours later in his bed he began to sing, his soft whispered voice filling the lonely room. " Every time we lie awake after every hit we take, every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet."

He sighed, slipping from under the blanks to stand at the window, looking out at the moon lit London streets. "Every room mate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet."

He didn't understand it. He couldn't get her off his mind. He kept thinking of her skin, her wide doe eyes, even her pale full lips and the way they'd quivered as the tears first fell. He could just picture it in his mind. Next time he saw her he'd pull her close, tangling his thin fingers in those maroon curls as he would press his lips to hers, he could almost hear the sigh he knew would escape her lips he- "NO!" He screamed the word, shaking his head viciously, trying to expel those thoughts from his mind.

He couldn't think like that! He couldn't!! He belonged to Lucy, his beloved Lucy, even to think like that shouldn't be allowable. He looked once again out the window. "Only when I stop to think about it. I hate every thing about you."

.

.

.

.

Down stairs Mrs. Lovett was restless. She couldn't sleep so she was tiding her living room. Instead her mind was stuck on the murderous man living in the flat above her. She hated the way he was so cold. The was he was always angry and screaming or brooding and so silent. She hated the way he didn't notice her and when he did it was always because of something shed done wrong, something shed done to anger him.

Why couldn't her see how much she loved him? How willing she was to do anything for him, anything at all to try to make him happy? As she dragged her feather duster idly over her numerous nick knacks she began to sing. "Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet." It was lie, she knew it even as the words left her mouth. No mater how furious she was with she still wanted him close, couldn't help but have him on her mind.

She didn't understand it. She couldn't understand her feeling. Why did she love him? He didn't love her back, she knew that. No mater how hard she tried she couldn't stop her self from loving him, couldn't stop her self from dreaming of him every night, dreams so heated she'd awaken with a blush on her cheek and sweat on her brow. How could she hate every thing he did, the way he acts, talks and lives but still be so willing to help him hide the evidence and bring him food and try to talk to him? She shook here head, confused with her own thoughts. "Only when I stop to think about it: I hate every thing about you! Why do I love you?"

.

.

.

.

Sweeney couldn't stand being in his room any more. He stepped out his door after pulling on a pair on his pin striped black pants as well as shoes. The chill of the night air was a welcome feeling against his exposed skin. After a moment he started walking down the old steps to the dining area, planning on going for a walk. Maybe the walk would clear his head. "I hate every thing about you." He sung with a meaningful look at the pis shop door as he reached the base of the steps.

"Why do I love you?" Mrs. Lovett's voice answered back. Sweeney, not knowing just why he did it stepped inside raising his eyes at her. She gave him a small smile and continued her song. "Only when I stop to think about you I know-"

The demon barber cut her off by placing one slender finger across her lip. He leaned closer, unintentionally breathing in her floral perfume as he sung quietly "Only when you stop to think about me do you know…?" She looked up at him expectantly, waiting with those wide eyes fixed on his face to hear what he'd say. "I hate every thing about you!" He said quite loudly, pulling away from her.

She frowned, feeling her eyes fill up with tears for the second time. She wanted to his him, to toss him out the door, to beat him with her rolling pin, to fall into his arms and- Stop! She chastised herself, disgusted at the fact she couldn't even think angry thought with out them changing on her. She turned her back to him. "Why do I love you?" She stomped her foot and he chuckled at this small display of anger as he stepped closer again. She edged away " You hate every thing about me." She said, sadness filling the words as she looked up into his onyx eyes, hoping to some how find a sign he cared.

He reached out with out knowing why and brushed a strand of maroon hair from her cheek. She shivered lightly at the contact. "Why do you love me?" Sweeney asked in a quiet voice. She couldn't answer, her mind drew a blank. She didn't know why she loved him. She just did, it was as simple as that.

She didn't answer and Sweeney frowned, "I hate-" he began and she glared at him.

"You hate-" She challenged. She didn't want to hear it again. He hated every one, he hates the world and most of all she knew he hates her.

"I hate you love me!" He spat back. It made it so difficult to block his own feelings knowing that she loved him and would gladly respond to any thing he might want to do. He had him self convinced if she didn't feel that way about him it wouldn't be so hard to rid himself of the thoughts of him and her.

"I hate every thing about you!" She screamed loudly, glaring at him with more anger in her eyes than he'd ever seen before on the petite baker, she turned, stomping off.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her roughly to him as he leaned close to her face and growled "Why do I…. love you?" Than he leaned forward, finally giving into the kiss that had been plaguing his thoughts

.

.

.

.

.

Ummm, ok, not the best but I like the song and I wanted to use it for them two, I'm turning it into comic form now so the link should be on my profile soon, if not just ask me. Please comment, even if once you read this story its 4 years old and everyone's said everything you could think of saying, I like getting comments. Oh and five points to the first person who can tell me how to make stuff appear in italics. The song is "I hate evry thing about you" by 3 days grace btw


End file.
